clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the Epic cards (January 2018)
As our time pass, Epic cards have been changed, some got better and some got worse. Today I’m going to re rank the epic cards again. Should you upgrade them? Sure. But should you use them? Check out this list! 23. Clone (22) Is there anyone being surprised that Clone reached last place? Clone has been in last place since my 1st epic list. The clone got slightly better now because with skills, the clone can actually pose quite a lot of threat (Especially Lava Hound decks). Then why is it last place? It’s last because the clones are too fragile, Tornado wrecks everything. And leaving the original unit Weak. Making it a really weak card Nah, I don’t think clone is that bad, at least it’s miles ahead of heal. But it definitely needs a big buff 22. Lightning (15) As long as the lightning has the stun effect, lightning will ALWAYS BE MY MOST HATED CARD EVER!!! Since I hate this card, isn’t this card OP? STILL CANCER For me, but for lots of people lightning became a very weak card As it only hit 3 targets only while Rocket will always offer more value. For 6 elixir, people don’t think it’s worth using it nowadays. Still, even though I prefer KILLING THE CARD, THANK YOU FOR NERFING THE LIGHTNING!!! BUT IT’S STILL MY MOST HATED CARD EVER!!! I mean seriously, why would I even hate balloon if this electric cancer doesn’t exist??? 21. Mirror (21) While Mirror is a terrible card at most situations because of the extra elixir, I decide to put it above Lightning just because there’s some perfect opportunity for a surprise. Only skilled players can use it well, and because of better options not even skilled players use it! 20. Giant Skeleton (17) Possibly the worst tank in the game. While his death Bomb is really deadly, he’s too easy to distract to reach the tower. Giant Skeleton can be easily countered by a lot of troops, even some cards below 3 elixir can stop him badly. If supercell wants Giant Larry (I know his real name is jack, but I like to call him Giant Larry) to work, the best solution is to buff his normal stats a lot so he can be versatile in ladder BUT nerf his death Bomb so he won’t break 2v2, as we all know he’s a nightmare for 2v2. Hey, at least he’s nowhere as garbage as RG I 19. Freeze (20) Being risky is what led Freeze to be really weak. Freeze can be used to stop enemies, pretty cool honestly. But if used at a bad timing, you’re basically throwing 4 elixir to the river Freeze can be great with Hog and Balloon, but it took too much skill 18. Rage (16) When rage used to cost 3 elixir, I would instantly put it at last place. However, even if it cost 2 elixir only, I can't put it much further than 1 spot higher than the bottom 5 With Rage being good at situations like Raging EBarbs and Giant Balloon combos, the Rage is just too niche, and not too hard to counter with spells. However, it might offer you loads of value if use by correctly Risky but rewarding, though mediocre overall 17. Bowler (14) Bowler used to be so OP, if you checked my 1st epic ranking, Bowler is at a really high spot even though the Executioner is at 3rd However, Dark Prince was buffed, eventually he totally outclassed Bowler because of his much higher damage and speed, Bowler became weaker and weaker every day. The recent change made Bowler worse, dealing bad damage even though his HP was high, he’s too easily overshadowed, not just Dark Prince and a Executioner, but also Wizard because of his ability to splash air and ground, having more DPS. He’s pretty much having the same issue with Giant Skeleton, only the knockback made him better! 16. Hunter (NR) The hunter is just a new card added recently, what do you think about him? I honestly think he’s a pretty good card, dealing very high damage when close to target, while can hit other troops when ranged. However, he’s pretty weak when ranged as he’ll most likely miss the target. Also, his HP is not high enough. I found it a really fun card though! 15. Cannon Cart (19) Ok I want to put cannon Cart further more, because I have to admit Cannon Cart is a very very awesome card! It’s just because the usage rate is terrible, however Cannon Cart has a really good on both offence and defence after the buff, dealing a really strong damage while changing into a building when destroyed For 5 elixir only, that cannon Cart actually offers a lot of value, it’s just the usage rate which hurts it. Honestly why is it so underrated? Sure, the other epics may seem more appealing, but If it wasn’t underrated, I could’ve put it a lot higher! 14. X-Bow (11) The X-Bow, having the same issue as the Cannon Cart, usually underrated. But X-Bow is really amazing, probably one of the best buildings in the game. While X-Bow has a really long range, it’s just too easy to counter, it be easily destroyed with Bowler, Executioner etc, But once you support the X-Bow, it’ll wreck big time. X-Bow, despite dealing the lowest damage per shot in the game, has an incredibly fast hit speed, defensive, it can snipe down big tanks and distract them. Maybe it’s hard to use, making it underused, but pros use it and it’s actually pretty OP! Who hates X-Bow? Tell me below if you hate it or use it. 13. Guards (18) The next 3 is probably a really hard choice, but it’s a good place for the Guards. The Guards are definitely going to be the bottom 3 if they aren’t buffed, but after that, they have been very strong, at least being comparable with Goblins. However, they’re still very weak compared to Goblin Gang as their DPS is significantly lower, but overall they’re pretty reliable because of their shield. At least this buff made them comparable with the Skeleton Army. 12. Skeleton Army (9) Speaking of Skeleton Army....... The skeleton army may be strong on DPS, But it’s way too unreliable because of their terrible HP, I don’t think they deserve to be at the top 10 anymore, there’s Goblin Gang and Log everywhere, Skeleton Army is slightly weaker than they used to be. However if used correctly, these skeletons are gonna wreck you big time. I still like skeleton army, but they might need a buff too! 11. Witch (10) The Witch is no longer one of my favourite cards anymore. I love that the fact she spawns Skeletons, it made feel she was OP at first. Yes, her buff was massive, but she still isn’t as strong as Baby Dragon, like her damage is too weak(Not Including Skeletons). But with skeletons, she can totally wreck big guys like Giant easily. Also Witch is very versatile compared to most epic cards, and an awesome support. When I start using Executioner, I can say that don’t like her that Much anymore. 10. Prince (13) The buff to the prince was really nice, making him a really strong card on both offence and defence. He can speed up pushes with Giant or PEKKA, as well as killing glass cannons on the way. Even though he’s easy to stop, he just offer so much value now. I prefer using him on defence, but looks like a lot of you disagree. Nothing is bad with him honestly, just not the best compared to the other epics higher than him. 9. Baby Dragon (2) I’ve Overrated Baby Dragon for too long! He’s going to Drop from 2nd place down to 9th. But still, 9th is a very high spot for Baby Dragon, being from the most useless card to an absolute OP beast. Not really OP now, but more like a versatile card. Why did I overate him before? His great control ability with Tornado, with that even the deadly lavaloon will fall in front of him. Yes, I don’t hate anything with lavaloon anymore (EXCEPT THE CANCER LIGHTNING!!!) 8. Goblin Barrel (7) The Goblin Barrel has always been an OP win condition since Zap got nerfed. Goblin Barrel can be used when tanked, dealing massive damage. But it’s still easily countered by Log, but that’s why Princess, Dart goblin and goblin Gang are so strong! They bait it out then let Goblin Barrel do the work! The recent nerf did hurt Log Bait a bit, particularly due to Goblins nerf. Goblin Barrel is still a strong win condition, you never want to ignore it. Unless you want these thieves steal your trophies! 7. Dark Prince (8) The Dark Prince really got a lot of respect and usage increase ever since his buff, and the recent change made him even better. While the Prince is mainly used for offence, the Dark Prince however is an all type troop, dealing a great amount of damage against glass cannons, swarm unit and even dangerous win conditions. he also have high HP, especially because of his shield which made him spell proof. The Dark Prince is probably way better than Bowler. His charge made him a lot stronger and faster. Not to mention, he only cost 4 elixir, with the 360 degree charge splash, making him a very special card. Not only PEKKA double prince is back, it brought Golem/Giant double prince up too! 6. Poison (12) Poison is so good with these few changes. With the slow ability, Poison is straight up cancer. But now that it can 1 shot skeletons, it’ll never be the same poison, now poison is very versatile against small swarms, as well as a good support for win conditions. It has more damage than fireball. But usually unreliable against glass cannons because they might escape the radius, which is a disadvantage . 5. Balloon (6) Yeah, my most hated card before is one of my favourite cards nowadays. I used to hate Balloon because the 1st strike was literally unfair, the Bomb 1st just drops so fast, and the damage is straight up OP, it’s still an issue for me, and I’m sure it’s also an issue for all players! However, now that I’m using Exenado, Lavaloon is almost nothing to be afraid of, only if you know how to counter! Lightning was behind this whole time that I hate Balloon, so I kinda regret on hating Balloon, I actually like it now. Can anyone suggest me a Balloon deck I can use? 4. PEKKA (3) Once again, this is another close call. But at number 4 we have the mighty P.E.K.K.A. PEKKA has been a very versatile card since her deploy time got buffed, even though she costs 7 elixir which is a ton, she can defend literally anything. Her high stats is not the reason she is way up high though. May be easy to counter, but used correctly, nothing can stand through her way! PEKKA is NOT OP, But definitely way better than Mega Knight as she struggle less against tanks. 3. Golem (4) Speaking of tanks...... What can you argue about the Golem being the best win condition? Golem is not only the strongest win condition in the game, he’s also the best tank ever, having the most HP out of all troops in the game. Golem May cost more than PEKKA, At 8 elixir which is a lot, but what makes Golem so deadly is because of his supporting win condition (like Balloon). He tanks for it while the Balloon deals with everything. Add with splash units and good luck. This is probably the closest call ever, since PEKKA and Golem are NO DOUBT THE BIGGEST AND BEST TANKS EVER, WHILE GOLEM AND BALLOON BOTH HAVE STATS ADVANTAGES THAT WRECKS OPPONENTS 2. Tornado (5) Ok, I’m sure none of you are surprised to see Tornado at such a high rank. Tornado is just OP, For 3 elixir only, you can use it to drag opponent’s troop in a the center of the tornado. It doesn’t deal much damage though, but pair with the famous Wizard/Baby Dragon/Executioner (Top 3 splash damage dealers right now), they’ll splash everything, possibly wrecking any meta decks. Who doesn’t want tornado to be nerfed? It offers too much right now! 1. Executioner (1) We've all expected this...... What can you argue about the Executioner being our #1 epic card? Having the linear attack just like the Bowler, having as much HP as the Baby Dragon, while the damage is beyond compareable than both of them. With tornado, everything will be destroyed in front of him . Bonus points for being an OP support and defence. Almost everything is perfect with the Executioner , only because of his mediocre damage is a weakness, apart from that, nothing is bad with him, making him the best epic in the game! Still, that doesn't mean I don't prefer using Wizard and Baby Dragon So that's up for the epic card list, comment down below what you think Category:Blog posts